Nowadays, a variety of so-called “always online” application programs such as instant message (IM), etc., have been widely used by mobile users to acquire information at anytime and anywhere, so as to keep real-time communication with other mobile users. To remain online all the time, a mobile device has to keep constant IP connectivity via wireless data service, which is expensive and power-consuming from user's perspective, and waste of bandwidth, IP addresses and other resources from wireless operator's perspective. To save money, power and resources, an IM client can offline itself automatically after the user is inactive for a certain period of time, and close the IP connectivity, but the user will be unreachable and lose the benefit of real-time communication brought by instant messaging.
Thus, a solution is needed that enables a user of instant message of a mobile terminal to automatically open an IP connection when there is an instant message to be received after the IP connection is closed.